Cry --- Ken's Point of Veiw
by Mercury
Summary: Hm, it might be PG-13 for yaoi and death, but I think PG is allright. This is my version of this Daiken fic from Ken's point of veiw. It's...depressing. It's yaoi, so I warned you.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notes:  
Um...yeah. This was...I had an enjoyable time torturing poor Ken and Daisuke in this fic. But it's weirded. I mean, this one compares only with "Someone Had Loved Him", that's how weird it is. I kill off Ken in the weirdest situations.  
  
And I don't own anything but the fic. If Ken meeting an untimely death in the arms of Daisuke bothers you, then leave now or forever hold your peace.  
  
This is Ken's point of veiw. I thought it was sadder than Daisuke's, but now I'm not too sure. Still, I find it easier to write from Ken's perspective, so it may be a little longer than Daisuke's. I suggest you read this one first to get the feel for it, though. I dunno if it really matters, though. (Meaning there is another part!)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cry---Ken's Point of Veiw  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
I hate being sick.  
  
There is nothing in the world that can compare with the horrible feelings that come along with incurable diseases. It's not just the knowing that each breath you breathe could be your last. It's the sympathy.  
  
I hate sympathy.  
  
I hate the way people always say so many nice things to you when you're sick. I hate it. They say they know how I feel, but that is the biggest lie I've ever heard.  
  
No one knows how I feel. No one knows what it's like.   
  
No one understands.  
  
And they don't see how much I hate to hear that things will get better and that I can't stay sick forever. Yeah, right. I will be sick until I die. I am dying. I can face that; why can't they?  
  
But it seems none of them can.   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
It was another of my many days spent in the box of a hospital room. This day, it seemed particularly difficult for me to pay attention to my surroundings and stay focused on the people who visited me.  
  
But for the moment, I was alone with my mangled thoughts and emotions. I had time to concentrate on the thoughts that flooded my being every day.  
  
Why did I have to be the one in the hospital, dying from something inexplainable? And why couldn't anyone see that their sympathetic words only made things worse?  
  
The door opened slowly. I had nearly fallen asleep in my thoughts, but I managed to crack open my bloodshot eyes enough to see that it was Daisuke who had interrupted me this time.  
  
I attempted to speak, but my "hello" came out only as a half-groan, half-cough.  
  
"Shh, don't talk," Daisuke said.   
  
Of all the DigiDestined, he had been with me the most since I was first told of my problem. He listened to me when I was able to talk, and did his own fair share of talking when I couldn't.  
  
This time, he sat on the side of the hospital bed I was forced to stay in, and smiled at me. I offered the best smile I could muster, but I knew he could tell that I didn't feel well.  
  
"Ken..." he began, but a coughing fit of mine cut him off. He waited while the coughs died down before continuing. "I'm worried about you."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Okay, I know, that was obvious," he replied. "But...it's different now, Ken. I mean, sure, lots of people are worried about you because you're so sick and no one knows what's wrong with you."  
  
I tensed, realizing that more sympathy was in store. Even Daisuke couldn't keep from slathering sympathetic remarks all over me.  
  
But that wasn't his fault. It was a comfort to know that he cared enough about me to worry.  
  
His normally-hyper expression gave way to an almost sad look in his eyes, and I noticed that I could hardly keep from letting my eyelids fall and wandering into a deep sleep.  
  
"Ken...you look rough today."  
  
Daisuke's voice seemed to be from far away, as though he was talking through a tin can or over a speakerphone. I blinked slowly at him but I lost my concentration on his voice.  
  
I could feel him shaking my shoulders and I could hear him shouting my name, but soon everything went black and I lost what little consciousness I had left.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
When finally I awoke again, the first thing I was aware of was someone's head lying on my chest. Then I heard sounds of muffled crying...and Daisuke, whispering almost inaudibly.  
  
"Ken," he said through sobs, "don't die...please...not yet..."  
  
I moved my arm to touch him gently on the shoulder. He immediately looked up at me, and gasped quickly.  
  
"What's...wrong?" I choked out the words.  
  
Daisuke sat up and helped me to sit up, too. Then he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you, Ken," he whispered.  
  
I was extremely confused. What had happened? Why did I feel so weak and so distant? And...why was I letting him hug me like that?  
  
I soon realized that he was talking again, trying to tell me what happened.  
  
"You passed out. Everyone thought you were dead."  
  
"I feel so weak," I said slowly. I paid no attention to the fact that I was laying heavily against him, and that he was stroking my head soothingly.  
  
"I know," he replied. I heard the catch in his voice, and I knew he was holding back tears. "They said...the doctors said..."  
  
I felt my breath become shallow and the weakness wash over me, but even as he finished his sentence I tried not to show my ultimate sadness, worry, and fear.  
  
"They said you won't live through the night, Ken."  
  
I simply laid in his arms and listened to him humming softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Why don't you cry?" he asked presently.  
  
"It is weak to cry," I responded quietly. I was finding it hard to breathe, talk, stay awake...  
  
He considered this, then answered my remark. "Well, you said you felt weak. I think you should cry."  
  
I made no response. No words, no actions.  
  
"You're dying, Ken! You...you act like you don't even care!"  
  
Unknown to me at the time, that was when the tears began to flow. It wasn't until I was coughing and shaking violently from my sobs that I realized I was crying at all.  
  
Then things became clouded, hazy, and I felt Daisuke's arms tighten around me as I continued to shake in tears.  
  
"I think...this is...this is it..." I told him. I gasped for air, but none could come, and I felt my body fall against his.  
  
The last thing I heard was Daisuke, wailing something that would have startled me and thrilled me, had I had any life left.  
  
"Ken...I love you..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
And this is what happens when it's snowing outside and you're stuck inside after a really good episode of Digimon. ^-^  
  
What did you think? Review, please! I seriously need to get over the Daiken, though, don't I?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
